Désespoir
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Le fait de me rappeler où j'étais me tira un hurlement. Un hurlement qui venait du plus profond de mon corps, du plus profond de mon âme endommagée, du plus profond de mon être. Je ressentais une brûlure vive au niveau de mon abdomen et me souvins du moment où Lucifer avait extirpé Michel de mon corps et m'avait envoyé valser de l'autre côté de sa cage. Je souffrais, beaucoup trop.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006677 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000006660

-Bonjour Adam.

Je serrai les dents. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore là elle ?!

-Dégage.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du démon. Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis ses ongles glisser sur ma nuque. Je lui pris la main et la retirai de mon corps. Puis, je me tournai vers elle, le regard haineux, les poings serrés.

-Vas-t-en je te dis !

Mais cela la fit rire. Je perdais patience. Elle venait me voir chaque jour, me racontant de nouvelles anecdotes sur mes frères, là-haut, sur Terre. Mais j'en avais rien à faire ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille !

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Lucifer aurait pu te tuer quand il a eu l'occasion.

-Ta gueule ! Hurlais-je.

-Tu es en colère. Mais tu devrais être heureux. Tu es dans le meilleur endroit du monde. L'Enfer, c'est super cool tu ne trouves pas ?

Le fait de me rappeler où j'étais me tira un hurlement. Un hurlement qui venait du plus profond de mon corps, du plus profond de mon âme endommagée, du plus profond de mon être. Je ressentais une brûlure vive au niveau de mon abdomen et me souvins du moment où Lucifer avait extirpé Michel de mon corps et m'avait envoyé valser de l'autre côté de sa cage. Je souffrais, beaucoup trop. Cette douleur était presque insurmontable. Je n'en pouvais plus.

-Allons, calme toi, me dit la femme aux yeux noirs, ce n'est pas si grave. Dans quelques jours tu seras entièrement des nôtres. Un démon.

Non, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne l'acceptai pas ! Je la regardai refermer la grille de ma cellule et partir dans le couloir. Je me ressaisi doucement, me rappelant pourquoi j'étais là. Mes frères, ceux qui disaient qu'ils me protégeraient, n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi. Il n'ont même pas tenté de me faire sortir de ce trou à rat ! Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous les deux ! Toutes ces belles paroles, c'était du flanc ! Exactement comme Zachary ! Ils ne valent pas mieux !

Et puis je hurlai de nouveau. Une brûlure me déchirait l'estomac. Je n'en pouvais plus. Cela faisait trop mal.

-Tu devrais te calmer, gamin.

Je levai le regard entre deux cris. Deux hommes se tenaient devant moi.

-Dégagez sale vermine ! Criai-je en me tenant le ventre.

-Aide-moi, on l'emmène avec nous.

Je hurlai à la mort, mais lorsque les deux hommes me prirent, je ne sentis plus rien. Plus aucune brûlure, ni déchirure. Alors, je les dévisageais tandis qu'ils m'aidaient à me lever. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux …

-Accroche-toi, Adam ! On va te sortir de là.

On marcha le long d'un grand couloir durant de longues minutes. On m'ordonna de me taire, sans doute pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Mais j'avais des questions. Des tas de questions.

On arriva devant une sorte de passage, puis les deux hommes me tirèrent vers l'extérieur. Une forêt. L'atmosphère était étrange. Lourde. Et souillée. Une odeur de sang s'infiltra dans mes narines.

-Ca va Adam, rien de cassé ? Demanda Sam en me tapant l'épaule.

-Sam … Murmurai-je.

-Oui, on doit filer ! On parlera plus tard.

Les idées confuses, je courrai le plus vite possible derrière Sam et Dean. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus me chercher ? Pourquoi maintenant, après tant d'années ? Je me taisais, et là, un souffle me fit frissonner. Je me retournai et vis des flammes si proche de mon visage que je pouvais sentir leur chaleur. J'agrippai la main de Sam fermement pour ne pas tomber et celui-ci me prit contre lui.

-Sam ! Aide-moi !

Il me tenait le plus fortement possible mais le souffle se faisait de plus en plus intense.

-Sam ! Sauve-moi ! Je t'en pries ! Ne me laisse pas encore …

-Je suis désolé Adam, tellement désolé …

Il me lâcha alors, et je me laissai entraîner dans un tourbillon vers un trou noir. Je criais. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau être aspiré. Ma dernière vision fut celle de Sam me regardant avec compassion, et Dean le visage ensanglanté. Puis, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais de retour dans ma cellule. Je me levai brutalement, hurlai tout en agrippant les barreaux de la grille. Je hurlai de douleur, de désespoir. J'hallucinai. Je devenais fou.

-Alors, ta petite ballade t'as plu ?

La salope était de retour, son putain de sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je voulu la frapper mais me contentait de tenir les barreaux avec fermeté. Autant de fermeté que lorsque j'ai cru tenir la main de Sam.

-Je te laisse dormir à présent, Adam chéri. A demain.

Je serrai les dents, les poings, et hurlai. Je pleurai. Je ne pouvais faire que cela. Je n'avais aucun espoir de sortir d'ici. Dean et Sam ne viendrait jamais me chercher. Ni même leur foutu ange. Personne ne me sortirai jamais d'ici. Et je pourrirai. Je deviendrais à mon tour, une de ces saloperies aux yeux noirs.


End file.
